terranunionfandomcom-20200214-history
People
'Characters (Major and Recurring)' Admiral Thomas Edward Mason – Commander Sol Sector (Earths Solar system and most of Orion's Arm) and a bloodline descendant (direct) from Alexander Maddox and Lieandra Talbot. Recently head of Grandfather Paradox Protocol Project. Captain Hatake Hiro - (Hiro Hatake uses traditional Japanese format in use of his name by giving surname or family name first followed by his given or first name) The Commanding Officer of the TSS Defiant in the Terran Union. Born on Earth in the old Island nation of Japan he grew up fascinated by his cultures ancient traditions and adapted many of them taking pride in having come from an old samurai line and seeing joining the Galactic Navy as continuing an honorable tradition that had fallen into obscurity. While being outspoken about keeping in touch with ones heritage he also understands technology has its place and the need for preparing for whats ahead in life. Which of course is completely unlike a number of people who think being in touch with the past means bigotry and hatred for all those things he doesn't understand.' '''Also a big proponent of second chances and insuring that his subordinates understand and value those chances as indicated by his Captain's Mast records. Major Raymond Corbett – XO (CO?) of the MSG (MSE?) on TSS Defiant Commander Shie'lal ToRAH – XO of TSS Defiant and one of the few Aelfin members of the Terran Union Galactic Navy. ENS (LT?) Jeremiah “Jack” Kent Morgan – An Officer (ENS/LT?) in the Galactic Navy as well as a reserve officer in the Marines. Potential main character. Convergence of bloodlines between direct descendant of Alex Maddox/Lieandra Talbot Maddox and Jeremiah Williams on the other side of the family. An officer whose career has stalled for some reason but still has dreams of command of his own. Talented line officer as well as pilot. (Side Note: A more detailed analysis will follow a little later) PO1 (Chief?) Jenna Potter – Independent Corpsman (a person who has hands on physician training without having gone to medical school (Although they generally take a Specialist program before being rated as an IDC). Its almost like being a Nurse Practitioner / Field Medic on the TSS Defiant later assigned to Jack's Team with dreams of becoming an actual doctor when she leaves the Galactic Navy. Attempting to attend medical school while being a practicing IDC on the TSS Defiant. Sargent Samuel Johnson – Member of the TSS Defiant Marine Strike Group (MSE?) starts off as a squad leader and then later a member of Jack Morgan's team serving as a gunner when on ship (bomber or above) or as a fire team member when on planet side Corporal John Blackfeather - Member of TSS Defiant Marine Strike Group (MSE?) and part of the Defiant Security forces. Sole survivor of his platoon when Navcom AI makes its fatal Jump. (He was trapped in an air tight compartment by himself while making security rounds. Fortunately the compartment was large enough an held enough air he was able to survive the days it took to repair passageway to get to him before succumbing to oxygen deprivation and dehydration?) Born in what is known only as the Tribal Nation (A grant given to the Native Americans in the North and Southern American continents in order to provide reparations from the Terran Union to what had happened to the Native Tribes during the colonization and eventual spread of the American Nation. A number of remaining tribes moved to this subsector of space each planetary system is usually named after the Tribe that settled it. '''SPECIAL NOTE:' (See Tribal Nation) in the Lakota Sioux System Eventually he joins Jack's SPECWAR team as a member of a fire team. Trooper (LCpl) Noah Andrews - A Member of the TSS Defiant Marine Strike Group (MSE?) one of the few surviving members of Samuel Johnson's platoon after the Jump Disaster caused by the Navcom AI. In spite severe burns he was returned to active duty despite both medical and the MSG's (MSE?) belief or recommendations. Eventually assigned to LT Morgan's team with Johnson upon the completion of his therapy to serve as a member of Jack's small fire team and sniper. Trooper Sian Marks - A member of the TSS Defiant MSG (MSE?) and the only other surviving member of Sam Johnson's squad after the Jump Disaster caused by the Navcom AI. Unlike Andrews she survived the incident relatively unscathed but for a broken wrist. Transferred to LT Morgan's team to serve as both the unit's fire team and when needed as spotter to Andrews (possibly vice versa). Specialist Trent Hurley - A non-marine member of the TSS Defiant's security forces also known as a Master At Arms )Combat Job Code Effectively serving as police or security team on ships or stations). MAA are also responsible for weapons lockers. Serves later aboard Jack's TSS Sidhe in the same capacity as well as being the only Naval member on the fire team when Jack's team is underway or on a mission. When not on fire team detail he guards the ship updating anti-intrusion protocols in case he fails in those duties. Crewman Elisabeth Brannon – Tech/Engineering type that constantly works and repairs gear that Jack Morgan works on for his missions and is later assigned to be part of his team.' '''She prides herself on being able to repair almost anything and is a computer expert as well allowing her to crack most non-AI computers. Richter Ceti Beta – This character is a R.I.C.T.R.R. Device who had a copy of a ships Ceti AI downloaded into him. Unfortunately during the SAR mission it was assigned to planet side a group of ships dropped out of what is thought to be either subspace or hyper space and attacked the small battle group of ships (more of a relief group or medical aid than a fleet of ships looking for combat) wiping out all the ships including the original Ceti AI on the ship and apparently all of the other copies/fragments at the time (Ceti Delta, Sigma and Epsilon) . During the fight the R.I.C.T.R.R. Unit was knocked offline though it survived and came back online after the enemies withdrew leaving him alone on a lifeless planet to repair his SAR shuttle and try and makes its way back to a Terran Union outpost. (All ship AI's have names EDI, Ceti, Rgya, etc they can be just about anything. An AI can download copies or fragments of themselves into the robot bodies. Those copies of the original are then give designators so they can tell the differences from each others IE; the original AI is Ceti the first copy is Ceti Alpha, the second copy is Ceti Beta, the third Ceti Charlie (Or Greek letter equivalent, etc). Due to operational needs and risk assessment though an AI can only copy themselves a limited number of times at once before a previous copy must be uploaded back to the original the AI can not create fragments Alpha to Omega due to limitations in place and to prevent loss of stability in the AI as well as computational ability and its data and new experiences loaded to the original AI and in this way the AI learns about the Universe around it as well as provide vital functions.) Khalia Blueis (Grueneis?) (Blue ice Ice?) – A Beltryan (possibly half breed human/beltryan) trader that seems to constantly run across the crew of the Defiant particularly Crewman Brannon and Jack Morgan and rendering assistance when needed and can afford it....at least in the beginning. Meiling Park - A human and citizen of the Terran Union born and raised on a colony world in the Xheng Xi subsector of the Akito Jie Sector Mei Park started off as a research scientist violently opposed to the Terran Union's capitalist and expansionist ideals as well as its military and exploration force the Galactic Navy and Marines. Frequently she joined the few anti-military protests before being rescued by a small team of SPECWAR Navy and Marine specialists when the protest she was at came under assault by a force of Trandoshai lured there by none other than the United Socialist Utopia (USU) who were unable to completely hide the trail of hiring the mercenaries that attacked the rally in effort to show that the capitalist Terran Union and its "military machine" couldn't protect them. Since then Dr. Park has shown a marked difference from her usual anti military establishment and appears to be undergoing an identity crisis. Dr. Park's area of expertise appears to be Artificial Intelligence, Advanced Computer Systems, Digital Intellects, and Human to Virtual Environmental Mapping Interface (aka Virtual Worlds or a person remote controlling a starfighter or mecha remotely with their mind.) Malcolm Ryan - A human freighter captain that works the outer edges of the Terran Union space and its allies. A former service member of the Terran Union Galactic Navy he left the service to live and work on the Frontier. He has a special fondness for those colonies that have yet to become independent enough to be recognized as a planetary government with its own Senators and Members of Parliament. He has some distrust of a number of Galactic Navy personnel and the military in general but some people he trusts with his life. He often aids LT Morgan (some times for a price and sometimes not) in what ever mission he is involved along the borders often in the form of Intel or Infiltration. TSS Defiant GNC-3175 Fang Class Cruiser assigned to the Yggdrasil Sector Fleet along the boarder of the Aelfin United Systems. TSS Sidhe GNR-199AA Fae Class Recon Freighter given to Jeremiah "Jack" Morgan to be used as his team vessel. Generally is attached to the underside of the Defiant and connected via umbilical cord and magnetic clamps when the Defiant hanger bay is otherwise occupied. TSS Alamo GNX-01 A new classification of "Escort" capital ship. In an effort to start streamlining ship design and classifications beginning with the new Escort Class ship the TSS Alamo is really a co-develops special operations warship. Designed hand in hand between the Commando Forces and the relatively new Special Warfare Office made up of regular fleet officers to be used as a covert operations vessel while still being able to pose as a small freighter in times of need this ship carries the firepower of a cruiser and the agility of a starfighter. It is of completely new design much like the Aesir class of dreadnaught carriers but where as the Aesir class is built on old tech the new "Escort" class is powered by new advances in Zero Point Energy Cores and was developed in house (by the military and no contractors) to be the new future of star ships. This vessel will not appear until the destruction of the TSS Sidhe and was renamed under special dispensation of the Terran Union Galactic Navy's Chief of Operations from TSS Dark Star to TSS Alamo by request of LCDR Jeremiah Kent Morgan. 'Potential Enemies' United Socialist Utopia – the USU is a group dedicated to replacing the capitalism that has proven to work so well over the past two centuries with their own socialist utopia and given its been 200 years most have forgotten what that can be like as they have yet to encounter such species in the galaxy since most space faring species realize that path causes cultural and economical stagnation and that growth requires competition and competence. The USU believes this path of logic to be a fallacy and that it is the government and the wealthy of the galaxy's responsibility to see to the needs of the poor by force if needed (even though within the Terran Union unemployment is less than 5% and most of those are by choice.) These particular group of people are self deluded into thinking they know whats best when Earth and the members of the Terran Union have never known such economic growth, technological, and social advances ever since the founding of the Union. Orgg – captain of the Garn ship IGW (Imperial Garn Warship) Ork. Member of the larger subspecies who crosses paths with Jack Morgan only to come out second best and there by earning his eternal hatred. Sithisss – Brood leader of a Trandoshai clan that comes in contact with the TSS Defiant and its crew on a dead Osiran world during a search for the Eye of Ra which is thought to be a method of (or an actual reactor core) for stable antimatter reactions. Such a device would lead to FTL travel for the Trandoshai and give the Terran Union a different method than jump drives for FTL or even just make non-jump travel faster. Hades/Anubis – Olympian/Osiran who survived the destruction of his people and took on the name of the ancient name of one of their greatest heroes turned villain. He was a scientist who in his peoples final days discovered an immortality vaccine but was only able to test it on himself before passing out (the current head of their government didn't want Osiran testing until animal testing proved more fruitful so he of coursed tested it on himself as proof of his convictions and he went into a coma while his genetic code rewrote itself to become immortal. Baring decapitation or numerous mortal injuries he will continue on. He can still be scarred and crippled if wounded enough otherwise he lives). When he woke his people were dead or missing and he was more or less alone while. Now he searches the universe to find out their ultimate fate and/or find a way to revive them or take vengeance on those he perceives responsible. ('Side Note:' Due to the Grandfather Paradox Protocol Hades/Anubis thinks that the alteration of the timeline could have been what caused the initial catastrophic events that lead to the deaths of his people as such ripples in time could echo backwards. He therefore views the Terran Union with suspicion and humans from Terra often with outright hostility.) Due to the inherent issues of being immortal but not being able to heal from crippling injuries (or maiming) he is suspected of working on a Doctor Whoesque regeneration ability. ('Addendum:''' Once he gains information more on the Grandfather Paradox Protocol all descendents of Alexander Maddox, Lieandra Talbot, Jeremiah Williams and Kimberly Maxwell as targets to prevent the Protocols from being enacted and forcing the timeline back to the course he feels it belongs on.) Admiral Maria Lima – Previous Commander of the Sol Sector Fleet before being relieved for an undisclosed reason by the The Admiral of the Fleets and her fellow members of the Admiralty Board. The recordings of the meetings, the logs of the events and the personal logs and correspondence have all been sealed and locked to the private code of the Admiral of the Fleets. Unwilling to be forcibly retire and still having political clout she currently serves as Commander Yggdrasil Fleet. General Roland Mars – Serves as the Commander of the Yggdrasil Regional Marine Expeditionary Force and essentially as Admiral Lima's unofficial DCOM as he performs all those duties as well as his own there while he like the Admiral is a capable commander he does not quite fit in with the current Command mindset and was given a frontier command with one of the Allies in hopes it would enlighten him. Instead he views it as an exile and sees Admiral Lima as his only true ally.